Beaten and Praised
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: For WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Jordyn, after a year of being out with a knee injury, comes back to face a lucky arrogant AJ. Now an actual story, no longer a One Shot!
1. Beaten and Praised

_**A.N. I did this in about half an hour so I hope it's good. For WWE'sFinestDiva2012, I hope you like this.**_

Jordyn's POV

This has to end, it just had to. I couldn't stand AJ going on and on about how she had beaten 12, or was it 13 other Divas in the Vickie Guerrero Invatational, it was every WWE Diva in the ring.

Except me!

I shook my head and looked down at my light blue knee high boots and matching knee pads. AJ had never beaten me. Not before the injury that had put on the shelf for a year and not now. But I knew she'd go for my knee, not that I gave a damn anyway.

Tamina would be gunning for AJ's title too, but she wouldn't be getting her man-hands before I did! I was going to win.

I let AJ go talking about how she was victorious (by sheer luck, make no mistake) before my theme song "I Feel Ya" went off. It felt so good to hear it after so long.

AJ didn't like when the WWE Universe were cheering loudly for me, and she hated it even more when I skipped down to the ring like she did. Yeah, she just hated me.

I asked a stagehand to give me a microphone and raised it to my lips, flicked my long light brown hair over my shoulder and stood tall over AJ.

"No competition? How about I beat you, like I've always done, and take that pretty butterfly off your should and put it around my waist where it belongs?" AJ nodded slowly, looking angry, but in her eyes I saw something else. She was scared of me.

An official came down to the ring and we started the match. AJ started off by slapping me, typical, and I went at her with a punch to the jaw. Yep, I may have been enjoying it too much!

I slammed AJ's head into the mat several times and stopped with the ref was at a count of three. Hauling AJ up to her feet, I went to whip AJ into a nearby turnbuckle when I changed my mind and clotheslined her instead. I went for a pin but only got a one count.

I grabbed a handful of AJ's hair as I dragged her over to a turnbuckle and she and I both climbed it. Every time I went to go for a suplex, AJ blocked it. She eventually pushed me off, with my neck and shoulders landing on the mat first. AJ tried to do a top rope Shinning Wizard on me to close it out but I made sure to kick her in the gut as I stood up.

"You're getting on my nerves!" I yelled to her as she was on the ground, clearly in pain. Once again I grabbed a handful of hair and got AJ put to her feet. I put her up on my back with her back to mine and dropped down onto my back. I went for a pin and got the three count.

I grabbed MY title from the ref and held it in the arias everyone in the crowd cheered for me. I hadn't even noticed when Renee Young decided to come out to me in the ring.

"Jordyn, congratulations on your win against AJ! How does it feel to be Divas Champ after being away from injury for a year?" Renee moved the microphone over to me.

"It feels great! I have my title back and I think all of-" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because someone's theme music had gone off.

The Shield to be exact.

I didn't know what they were doing out there during my title celebration, but I wasn't going to complain 30 seconds into my run. I noticed the smiles on each of their faces and nods of approval.

The three men moved close to each other for a second before they all looked back at me. Ambrose was smirking, Seth had a tiny tight lipped smile on his face and Roman just looked at me like I was food, seriously I'm not meat!

Ambrose was the one to have a microphone with him at the time. He raised it to his lips.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase here, since we all have places to be. You would have to be the most dominant woman in the WWE, and my two friends here and myself were wondering if you'd like to join us." It didn't sound like a choice, but even if it was I would have said-

"Yes, I would like that." Ambrose rolled his to Roman and then Seth with a smirk that looked like it said 'I told you so'.

But I didn't want to celebrate with my new team members, instead I went to the back and with wide eyes saw that several Superstars and Divas were clapping as I went through the curtain. There was a new, and dominant, face of the Divas division.


	2. Thoughts

_**A.N. A short chapter. For some reason, this is no longer a One Shot. Whoops! Sorry I'm good at writing. But seriously, thanks for the support on some of my latest stories.**_

**_And for anyone who has read Shield Precious People, I have good news! I'm going to make a sequel for it! I'll start on it soon since I have free time and hopefully it'll be longer than the original story. I hope so._**

**_Anyways, enjoy and look out for the next chapter of this. Oh, and sorry it's short._**

"Why is it that I'm only booked for a match?" I complained to Seth, who had told me to ride with him the next night on Smackdown. He just smiled a little and looked like he was try to not laugh.

"Sometimes to be on top, you just have to do what you're told." I smirked and my head rolled to face him. He just kept his eyes on the road.

"I wish I could just do something with you guys for tonight. I don't want another match with AJ."

"Be a fighting champion, take on anyone. Even if you have always beaten your opponent for the night." For a guy who dies his hair half blonde, he did have a point. And I like his hair.

I just happened to like different things about the guys of The Shield; lucky me!

But Seth was right, I'd just have to suck it up and just beat AJ again. Easy as anything else I've done. I knew I could beat her.

I tried to change the subject to what The Shield would be doing that night since I was competing.

"We'll be keeping guard where neither one of you, or anyone else, will be able to see us. Don't worry, you'll be keeping that title. One way or another." His tone told me to believe him, The Shield would stop at nothing to be full of champions; the most powerful faction once again. I began to worry.

How many people would they, I mean we, have to hurt to do that? The only person I really wanted to injure was AJ, and maybe Tamina. But no one else was on my bad side.

I guess I'd just have to trust my team mates, and hope for the best.

Seth parked the car in an empty space and grabbed his backpack and my gym bag from the back of the car. I walked a few paces behind him as we looked to enter the arena. Dean and Roman had decided to join us on our way in.

Dean led the way, then came Roman and Seth side by side and talking about the night ahead. I stayed in the back.

"Believe in The Shield." I muttered before going further down the halls than the guys to the Diva's Locker room. It might lead to more pain than gain.


End file.
